Blending
by Omicron the IceQueen
Summary: A trade story for someone on DA. I think it's cute little one shot of Silver the hedgehog. The Albino needs more love than he's getting just cuz' he's the new hedie on the block. Feedback is more than welcom here.


**Blending**

Anyone outside could easily see their breath if there was light to see it, showing how could it was. High above stars winked and flashed and flirted with their muted reflections on the backs of grayish-white clouds that covered the skies like a thick comforter as well as blocking out the moon's glow.

Below, near ground level, snow drifted down in lazy twirls before getting picked up by a stray wind and blown into a tree branch or an already formed drift. Other than the wind it was rather a quiet night. Animals above and below the sea were curled up in dens and pocket-caves for the night, either hiding from the cold or swimming around looking for food.

Towards the point of midnight the last few flakes drifted and spiraled down to complete the pristine white covering.

The snow was pure, silvery white, so freshly fallen that it had not yet had time to be stained by the ground and other elements. Or by humans, even Anthros and any of their respected machines, or any other unexpected element. When the clouds slowly dispersed the light of the exposed stares glinted off the snow, making it seem like millions of diamonds and crystals were resting on the surface.

It was as beautiful as Silver's first sight of the past when he had woken up after being transported into a great forest by a, what he would soon learn was a tainted Chaos Emerald. The sheer amount of life around was more than anything he'd seen in several square miles in his time and home.

Needless to say, Silver's mind had gone into an overload. It took the albino hedgehog several minutes, truthfully it was more like an hour. He had spent almost the whole day adapting to the sight of so much life in so many different forms. From the grass under foot (Silver had heard about that from the oldest of the survivors but never seen it himself other than one single photo) to the great trees that towered over him (how could anything be that big?!). That hadn't even including the hundreds and thousands of insects, birds, small and large animals as well as humans and Anthros...

The Anthro, albino hedgehog closed his golden eyes, exhaling slowly in the night air.

Icicles were just starting to from around the edges of the cavern opening, seen only as nubs that flashed in the moon light. Each branch of every tree and bush that stood in the pools of light, were all cover with the cold, white fluff like the ground.

Silver smiled as he opened his eyes, savoring the feeling of the cold. To others, mostly those of this time, the low degree level of White Acropolis was too cold, even more so at night when it dropped farther.

In a way even more so to Silver, who's thin fur was adapted to the scorching climate of his home in Crisis City. Other than his quills his thickest past of his natural fur coat was his main on his chest and around his neck.

And yet the freezing air, and land, was heavenly.

Blaze had always been more at home, so to say, in the hotter climates with her pyrokenedic powers and abilities.

But Silver…Silver had always stood out, and not completely because of his white fur, the near complete lack if color pigmentations that mad him the albino he was… The hedgehog knew, at some level that he wasn't made for the environment of his home (not that he thought anyone was made to survive long in Iblis' hell on earth).

The hedgehog how ever found he like the cold, part of the reason he knew was because of his past…

Golden eyes stared around, the hedgehog's back slightly warmer than his front thanks to the Warp Ring giving off it's own heat farther back in the cave, out of the wind.

Everything was so much cleaner, brighter here in White Acropolis. The world was greater, newer and full of so many fresh possibilities!

Most of all, and Silver let himself indulge in what he knew Blaze would call naïve and an almost childish thought…

Silver knew he bended in here better than anyone else, either Blaze, Amy or even that hedgehog he was suppose to be hunting...

Silver, who had always been teased about his white fur in a dark world of Crisis City, where even here, in the past, he stood out just as much as back home.

Silver blended in better than anyone else, at least for the moment. He was happy with that moment or two though, because it was his.

**Queen's added notes:**

(_is seen rubbing her eyes_) I can't believe I have to do this, but I think I should after that senseless flamming PM I got. (at least one review was nice about it)

I believe Silver is an albino. Yes that's right an albino, just because something is doesn't mean they HAVE to have red eyes. Red eyes in albino's is only there because they lack color pigmentations in the irises, thus letting the oxygenated blood to show through. I have seen multiple animals that are albino and have normal, or close to normal color eyes, as many as there are albinos that have red eyes.

There are many different kinds of albinos in mammals and reptiles, even birds and fish. The most common type is an Albino with pigmentations (like you see quite a bit with cornsnakes or fish) than a true, complete albino.

_I_ believe that that's what Silver is, primarily he is white, but his main is grey-ish, he has the black markings around his eyes and under his crest as well as his golden eyes.

I know that there are anthros in the Sonic world that can have normal white in thier fur, feathers or scales without being an albino or close to it (look at snow rabits and polar bears). But for Silver, _I personally believe_ that he is a type of an albino.

If you want to get technical Shadow has the same albino gene, only it just shows in his eyes and that's about it. XD

I ask that you readers please be resptful of what I (or others) believe in my (again, or other's) interitions of the Sonic charaters. That inclues what I think Silver is.

Cheers to all,  
Omicron the IceQueen


End file.
